Ignominy
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. One Shot. Paus e pedras podem quebrar seus ossos, mas palavras tem o poder de destruí-lo. Kirk/Spock


**Titulo original: **Ignominy

**Autor(a): **Lady Azar de Tameran

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Paus e pedras podem quebrar seus ossos, mas palavras tem o poder de destruí-lo.

* * *

Sua mãe lhe disse uma vez que, uma vez que algo é dito, nunca pode ser tomado de volta. As palavras tinham poder. Jim Kirk sabe disso, entende com cada parte de sua alma. Compreende das zombarias que as outras crianças faziam sobre ele e seu pai. Os murmúrios que o seguiram em seus anos de adolescente. As fofocas que ecoavam em suas orelhas na academia.

Kirk já foi chamado de muitas coisas por muitas pessoas.

Estúpido. Inútil. Indesejado. Bastardo. Imbecil. Prostituta.

Prostituta do mestiço. Só escolhido porque nenhum Vulcano iria querer. Só desejado por seus serviços e nada mais. Ali só por uma razão e nada mais.

A última machuca mais. Mas não é devido ao acusador. Não são os Vulcanos da colônia e suas palavras cruéis que fazem os cortes tão profundos.

Em vez disso, é o seu companheiro. O outro alvo que eles pretendem atingir. É o modo como Spock meramente os observa com sua usual expressão sem emoções. Nem um tremeluzir de raiva ou mesmo tristeza em seus olhos. Nenhum tremer de dedo ou um segundo de hesitação em seu caminhar. Não quando alguns falam. Não quando todos falam.

Não é como se ele conhecesse a língua, afinal de contas. Então o que importa?

Só que ele conhece a língua, e importa. A exata razão pela qual ele se importou em aprender tanto, que ele colocou tanto tempo e esforço na língua, anda ao lado dele agora. Mas Spock nem tenta defendê-lo. Dizer que eles estão errados. Sequer parecer como se os comentários o incomodam.

Ninguém nunca se incomodou em defendê-lo antes, então Jim não entende exatamente porque dói tanto agora. Porque cada palavra o atinge como uma faca e porque o silêncio de Spock é o golpe mortal. Mas elas fazem, e talvez é porque tem um pouco de verdade nelas. O fato de que Spock entrou em Pon Farr e ele era o único disponível. O fato de que Spock se sentiu obrigado a ficar com ele depois disso. A única pessoa com quem ele tinha dormido.

É o ideal Vulcano. Só fazer sexo com seu companheiro e somente um companheiro em sua vida inteira. Não importa que eles não estão ligados tão profundamente ainda. Não importa que Jim o ame o bastante para não correr atrás de cada rabo de saia que passa por ele. Que alem de sua amizade com Bones, essa é a relação mais estável que ele já teve em cada sentido da palavra.

Que Spock sabe tudo isso. Tudo dele. Das coisas que seu padrasto costumava gritar para ele. Das terríveis fofocas que os vizinhos amavam dizer para sua mãe. Dos rumores que os cadetes amavam espalhar. Do que os Capitães e Almirantes ainda dizem sobre ele.

Spock sabe. E ele olha para eles - os outros Vulcanos - e não diz nada em retorno.

* * *

Semanas passam, e Jim pode ver o tremeluzir de preocupação nos olhos de Spock. Sempre foi uma de suas características mais expressivas. A janela para os seus pensamentos quando você sabe como olhar. E agora, eles mostram sua preocupação sempre que Jim se afasta. Quando ele prefere almoçar com Scotty e Bones. Quando ele não pede para Spock passar a noite e não vai para seus aposentos. Quando ele se afasta da ligação que eles tem e recusa mesmo os mais tentativos toques mentais.

E ele sabe que Spock não é a única pessoa a perceber quando ele sai de sua cadeira de capitão uma manhã, e Uhura abruptamente se levanta e o segue. Kirk pode sentir cada par de olhos presos nele quando eles entram no elevador, mas o par vindo da estação de ciência parece estar queimando um buraco em sua espinha e em seu rosto, quando ele se vira. As portas se fecham, impedindo Spock de continuar encarando-os embora sua atenção é mais em um do que no outro. No entanto, Uhura para o elevador assim que as portas fecham.

"Certo. Bota pra fora," ele manda com uma mão no quadril e a outra nos controles.

Kirk pisca. "O que?" ele pergunta já suspeitando da resposta.

"Desde que voltamos da colônia Vulcana você tem estado assim," Uhura responde, conseguindo soar exasperada e preocupada. Mostrando que ela tem passado tempo demais com Bones.

"Assim como?" Ele tenta se fazer de inocente, mas falha miseravelmente.

Ela simplesmente levanta uma sobrancelha. "Como se alguém matou seu cãozinho."

"Eu nem tenho um cão," Kirk tenta desviar, mas ela não vai deixá-lo escapar.

"Então o que os Vulcanos fizeram para te irritar? Insultaram sua mãe ou algo ass..." ela para quando uma terrível suspeita surge. "Você sabia," Uhura acusa de repente. "Sabia exatamente o que eles estavam falando sobre você. Sabia o tempo inteiro." Seus olhos estão brilhantes com fúria, a mesma fúria que ela teve na ocasião, mas ainda não é direcionada a eles.

"É," ele admite muito relutante, lutando o desejo de desviar o olhar. "É, eu sabia. Tenho tentado aprender. Você sabe, por _ele_." Ela o encara com incompreensão. "Então porque você não disse nada de volta? Porque não falou para eles?" Ela faz um gesto para enfatizar.

"E o que eu diria?" Jim contorna. _"Ei, seus bastardos. Eu posso entender tudo que vocês estão dizendo."_

"_Sim!" _ela diz enfaticamente de volta. "Exatamente."

"Não," ele responde dando de ombros, desejando que ele estivesse em qualquer outro lugar exceto ali. "Não posso dizer isso. Não para eles."

"Sim você pode," Uhura insiste, mas fica em silêncio por um momento antes de sacudir a cabeça. "Não se segure porque essa é a natureza deles. Você normalmente não deixa as pessoas se safarem com esse tipo de coisa. Se eles tivessem xingado Spock ou Doutor McCoy ou qualquer um de nós, você não teria deixado.""Isso é diferente." Sua voz tem uma pitada de raiva, mas ele não tem certeza se é dos Volcanos, de Spock ou dele mesmo. Só algo se revirando dentro dele desde que eles pegaram aquela maldita pedra e voltaram para a nave.

Mas Uhura não vai comprar isso. "Não, não é. De modo algum. Eu sei que você pode se defender então porque você deixa eles passarem por cima de você? E não me dê a desculpa de que magoaria Spock."

"Não o magoaria de modo algum," Kirk diz rispidamente antes que possa se impedir. "Ele sabia e não se importou com o que eles disseram. Também não disse nada de volta."

Ela fica em silêncio por vários momentos depois disso. Atônita talvez. Surpresa pela veemência em sua voz. O modo como suas mãos se apertaram em punhos. Ou talvez o brilho em seus olhos. A expressão de uma criança que percebe que seus pais não podem protegê-la de tudo. Que eles nem se incomodam em tentar.

"Eu acho que você sente que não devia ter feito isso sozinho. Que talvez Spock deveria ter feito isso por você," Uhura comenta suavemente. Gentilmente. Seu tom suave, mas não menos preocupado.

"Eu..."

Bem assim sua raiva vai embora. Deixando somente uma sensação de vergonha para trás. Humilhação que algo tão infantil como ser chamado de nomes o incomodou tanto. Um maníaco e planetas sendo destruídos e assassinos não o feriam tão profundamente quanto alguns insultos de um bando de orelhas pontudas sem emoções.

"Eu acho que você deveria falar com Spock sobre isso," ela então sugere, voz firme, mas sua linguagem corporal a entregando.

"Eu vou ficar bem." E ele tenta realmente acreditar nisso.

"Você precisa falar com Spock," Uhura repente. "Sério, você precisa." Ambas as mãos se estendem como se ela quer confortá-lo, mas sabe que ele não vai aceitar.

Kirk não quer discutir, mas felizmente, os dedos dela finalmente se movem dos controles. Ele só fica de pé ao lado dela e espera eles chegarem.

"Eu vou ficar bem," ele afirma quando a porta se abre alguns segundos depois. "Vou superar isso. Eu prometo." Ele deixa sem dar um olhar para trás, não querendo ver seu olhar cético.

* * *

Ele não deveria estar - e não é - surpreso quando Spock entra em seus aposentos dias mais tarde com xadrez e as típicas coisa que eles fazem para se divertir bem longe de sua mente. Nenhuma explicação é necessária. Não com o dia que eles tiveram. Romulanos e Klingons e uma decisão nos pênaltis. Seguido por um transporte Vulcano para aquela colônia duas vezes maldita.

E meu deus! Todo mundo e seus irmãos sabem sobre seu relacionamento com Spock? Parece que todos eles querem dar a sua opinião sobre isso. Dizer a ele que prostituta suja ele é. Em Vulcano é claro. Com Kirk finalmente atingindo seu limite e gritando exatamente onde eles podiam enfiar. Também em Vulcano.

Sua única pequena benção é que Spock não presenciou nada disso. Ele estava lá embaixo na engenharia ajudando Scotty com alguns reparos. Mas as palavras ecoam pela nave na metade do tempo quando Kirk esta envolvido. Especialmente quando ele quase começa uma briga aos berros com o capitão de outra nave e Uhura pula para ajudá-lo.

E o golpe de misericórdia do seu dia esta agora diante dele. Rosto solene e olhos mais escuros do que ele viu desde sua ligação improvisada a quatro meses atrás. Kirk agora pode sentir pelo sua tentativa ligação, sentir a preocupação e inquietação e furtivo anseio, não importa o quanto ele tenta reforçar seus escudos do modo como o Spock mais velho o ensinou. Mas eles simplesmente não são fortes o bastante para bloquear Spock. Assim como ele não pode evitar de perceber a postura tensa de Spock e modo como seus dedos tremem enquanto ele se segura.

Kirk nem tenta bater no arbusto. Esta muito cansado pra isso hoje.

"Uhura mandou você, não é?" ele pergunta, se levantando de sua cadeira e dos relatórios da Starfleet.

Spock inclina ligeiramente sua cabeça. "Ela era muito insistente."

O que para Spock quer dizer "Ela me ameaçou caso eu não viesse."

Kirk corre uma mão por seu rosto, se perguntando se essa mulher vai ser sua morte. Algumas vezes, ele sente como se ela é o real poder na Enterprise. A rainha das sombras que move eles a sua vontade.

"O que ela te disse?" Jim pergunta com cansaço bem evidente em seu tom.

"Que os outros chatearam você." Seus olhas estão fixos em Kirk, nem piscando quando o outro homem suspira profundamente. "Eu me desculpo por não perceber mais cedo."

Mas sua declaração só ganha outro suspiro.

"Não importa. Eu estou acima disso." Ele dispensa.

Spock inclina sua cabeça em um claro desafio. "A ocorrência de hoje é uma prova disso?"

Kirk consegue não vacilar. "Não meu melhor momento eu admito."

"Dizer a um Vulcano ancião, sua nova esposa, e dois membros da Academia de Ciência que eles são todos incompetentes, idiotas sem discernimento é um pouco fora do seu eu normal." Ele levanta uma sobrancelha e dá um passo para frente, diminuindo a distância entre eles. "Eu acredito que a Tenente Uhura disse que suas palavras exatas eram-"

"Eu sei o que eu disse," Kirk interrompe, mas sem uma real raiva.

Spock é gracioso o bastante para deixar isso passar. Entretanto, há uma coisa que ele não vai.

"Quando?" ele pergunta suavemente. "Quando você aprendeu Vulcano?"

Kirk respira fundo e estuda a parede acima do ombro de seu primeiro oficial. "Eu comecei depois que nós...depois que nós nos ligamos. Eu queria surpreender você. Mostrar que eu estava sério sobre isso." Ele faz menção a eles.

"Eu estou surpreso de fato. Você não pode ter tido muito tempo para aprender, mas ela disse que você era muito fluente." É e não é uma pergunta. Uma tentativa de fazê-lo falar que Spock claramente pensa que será rejeitada.

Mas Jim sabe que isso já durou o bastante. E depois de tirar a maior parte do seu peito hoje, de modo tão espetacular, ele realmente esta pronto para se focar em outra coisa por um tempo. Finalmente deixar cicatrizar.

"O que eu posso dizer?" Ele encolhe os ombros e dá um meio sorriso. "Eu aprendo rápido. Especialmente quando importa."

Spock não diz nada por um longo momento, mas quando ele fala é alem de sincero. Quase abrindo seu coração. Cheio de desculpas e uma pontada de uma dor não compartilhada.

"Eu não disse nada na colônia ou para os outros porque não queria que você soubesse a opinião deles sobre você," ele confessa quase em um sussurro. "Se eu tivesse dito algo de volta, então você saberia sem dúvida que suas palavras eram menos que educadas. Tomou a maior parte do meu controle não deixar isso passar pela nossa ligação. Eu não desejei que eles ferissem você do modo como fizeram comigo no passado."

Isso faz Kirk parar. "Espera," ele disse com um dedo apontando para o ar. "Então você não disse nada porque pensou que ia me chatear?"

Ele praticamente pode sentir sua boca abrir. Sentindo sua cabeça rodar, ele revista suas memórias e de repente tudo se torna claro nessa nova visão. Seu estômago se revira nisso, no entendimento de que Spock estava silencioso e sem reações em seu beneficio. Que ele tinha agido desse modo para proteger Jim.

"Sim," Spock reconhece como se soubesse exatamente o que Jim esta sentindo. "Eu podia claramente ver que iria."

Em algum momento durante sua conversa, ele se moveu perto o bastante para que eles possam quase se tocarem e ele estica a mão e toca os dedos de Jim. _Ozh'esta_. O beijo Vulcano. O gesto tradicional de companheiros. Daqueles que amam um ao outro mais do que qualquer um.

Kirk sente uma labareda de afeto se propagar do ponto de contato até que o enche completamente. E os olhos de Spock estão impossivelmente negros e brilhando com coisas inomináveis.

"Eu sei que você tem preocupações sobre nosso arranjo. Nosso relacionamento," Spock corrige quando sente um ligeiro tremer nos dedos contra os dele. "Não importa o que eles insinuem...Eu quero dizer isso...Não é..." Ele para e se inclina para frente, rosto a centímetros do de Kirk agora. "Você não é meu companheiro por conveniência. Eu _escolhi_ você. Eu quero você. O momento e as circunstancias simplesmente facilitaram essa escolha."

Kirk esta absolutamente sem palavras. Realmente não pode encontrar palavras para se expressar através do que choque que seu cérebro sofreu.

"Eu...Mas foi só um mau momento," Jim gagueja. "Isso foi exatamente o que você disse. Momento ruim. Que o fungo mágico dos Athosianos adiantou seu ciclo."

Uma das mãos de Spock agora estão sob seu pescoço, dedos descansando perto dos pontos de fusão. "Sim, mas eu não teria ido atrás de você se já não o visse como um companheiro em potencial. Alem disso, a ligação não teria se completado se não houvesse uma conexão pré-existente entre nós. Mesmo que essa conexão não fosse necessariamente telepática."

Então ele sussurra na orelha de Jim. Uma palavra respirada que Jim nunca leu no dicionário mas intimamente sabe o significado. Foi chamado de muitas coisas, mas essa, com certeza é a melhor. Aquela que agora ele vai acreditar acima de todas as outras.

* * *


End file.
